


Surprise kisses

by giant_pancakes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giant_pancakes/pseuds/giant_pancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin steals a kiss from Bilbo, leaving the Hobbit so flustered he doesn't remember anything about it. So he has to make it up by imagining it.</p><p>Takes place between the hug at the Carrock and arriving at Beorn's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember exactly, but I think on the book the journey from the Carrock to Beorn's house is pretty fast, but in here I'm assuming it took a few days.
> 
> I posted this on tumblr a few days ago as "Untitled second kiss story", so there's a chance you saw it there.
> 
> All feedback is very much appreciated, cause I'm still very new at this :)

It was a quick and soft peck on his lips that caught him by surprise and which he didn't really have the time to process before Thorin quickly apologized and made his way back to the camp, leaving Bilbo alone to finish collecting wood for the fire. They avoided each other for the rest of the night, Thorin being extra-irritable with everyone else and apologetic towards Bilbo, while Bilbo just tried to stay out of Thorin's way as much as possible. He didn't feel like talking to Thorin about it, mainly because Thorin himself didn't really seem to be in the mood to discuss it, so he just tried to make it clear, as much as possible without saying anything, that everything was fine, that Thorin was forgiven and that he was sorry it happened too.

As the night went on, Bilbo didn't really think much about it, partly because he was busy helping cook dinner and clean up after or talking to one dwarf or the other, and partly because Thorin was right there, and every time his mind accidentally went there, he felt a punch in his gut and his face heat up as if he was blushing furiously.

But bedtime came, and both Bilbo and Thorin made sure to sleep on opposite sides of the camp, and now that Bilbo was alone, he couldn't help himself and let his memory drift back to the kiss. He soon realized he couldn't really remember it. He could remember Thorin moving fast and suddenly being very close to him, he could remember the weight of that closeness, and the fact that Thorin did indeed kiss him, and he could remember wanting to dig a hole in the ground and hide after Thorin apologized and left, but he could not remember the kiss itself.

At first he was relieved, as in, if he could remember, then he would never be able to face Thorin again, but since he couldn't then things would probably go back to normal sometime soon. But instead of leaving his mind as it were, curiosity got the better of him and he needed to know what Thorin's lips felt like, if there was a particular taste to them, or a particular scent to him, how did his beard felt against his skin. So he forced his brain to work and remember it, afterall he must have felt something, even if his senses were overwhelmed by his surprise and embarrassment,  they must have registered at least the touch! As he wrecked his brain, he wrapped himself tighter in his coat and felt the touch of its velvet collar on his cheek and suddenly a spark! Yes! It was something like this! He rubbed his coat collar softly near his lips and the memory of Thorin's beard flooded his mind. It turns out it was nothing like the velvet from his coat. It was actually rougher and a bit prickly, but he noticed it was less than he would've expected, and the hairs from Thorin's mustache that touched his lips had tickled him a bit.

He kept going over and over the memory of that feeling, and soon his thoughts went from remembrance to imagination, and he tried to put together what other parts of the kiss would have felt like, if his mind had been all there at the moment. He imagined Thorin's lips would be lightly chafed, but mostly soft and pliant against his. He imagined the kiss to be very slightly damp and most definitely hot, and he imagined he must have been surrounded by a very strong version of the scent Thorin usually emanated. He tried to picture the closeness of their faces and bodies, and if Thorin had to bend over much to reach him. As he tried to put together a kiss from the very little he could remember, the very little he knew from accidentally touching Thorin or the other dwarfs, and from kissing his friends in his youth, Bilbo wound up falling asleep, and dreaming of much more than just a simple peck on his lips. He woke up with the first rays of sunshine on his face, with the distinct feeling of lips against his, as if he wasn't just dreaming. 

The day was very uneventful as they made their way to Gandalf's friend's house. Thorin went ahead with Dwalin and Bilbo would go around conversing with any willing companion, but as time passed he let himself drift to the back of the company and his mind drift back to his thoughts of kisses. He caught himself stealing glances of Thorin, wondering if he had been looking back at him when he wasn't paying attention. Thorin had politely kept his distance throughout the whole day and Bilbo found himself longing to be close to him again, at first telling himself he just wanted things to go back to the way they were before the kiss, but eventually admitting to himself he would like an opportunity to kiss him back and let him know that this kind of behavior was completely fine with him and he would definitely welcome other kisses.

As evening approached, Gandalf informed them they would arrive at his friend's house at noon the next day, and the company started looking for a place to make camp for the night. As soon as they decided on where, Thorin announced he and Kili would go gather wood for the fire and Bilbo couldn't help but think this was a very good opportunity to talk to Thorin alone, especially when Kili didn't follow Thorin closely as they left.

Bilbo chased after Kili and told him to go back to camp, that he could gather the wood and Kili could rest. Kili seemed mildly confused at the request, but quickly accepted the offer anyway, happily going back to camp. Bilbo followed Thorin from afar, rehearsing in his head what he would say and do and, when he decided Thorin was at a proper distance from the camp for privacy, he approached him and proceeded to forget all his plans. He found himself unprepared for the look on Thorin's face, he was definitely surprised to find Bilbo there, but he also looked pleased. He smiled and Bilbo found himself at a complete loss for words, but absolutely certain his life depended on kissing Thorin. So he just did it. 

He launched himself forward and miscalculated the distance between their heads, finding that standing on his tiptoes wasn't enough to reach Thorin's lips easily. So he grabbed Thorin's collar and nudged him downward and suddenly their lips met and his mind crumbled to pieces as he tried to register every sensation, so that this time he would not forget any single thing. And he encountered the familiar feel of Thorin's beard, much better than he remembered, and Thorin's lips actually weren't chaffed at all, and they wrapped around his perfectly and warmly. He was right about being enveloped in Thorin's scent and he found himself completely in love with the feeling of Thorin's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and holding him tight. He lifted his hand from Thorin's collar to his face, burying his fingers on his beard and scratching it gently, and felt Thorin smile against his lips. When they broke off, Bilbo felt as if the kiss had lasted all the time in the world and no time at all and it just felt wrong to be as far away from Thorin as he was, although it wasn't far at all. But soon his face was burning up as Thorin stared down at him, smiling softly. He was as embarrassed as the night before, even though now he knew all the parties involved were happy with the current developments, but he was also elated and positively bewitched by Thorin's smile.

They kissed again and again until they heard Kili calling out to them, asking if everything was alright. Thorin answered that there wasn't a lot of wood around, but they would be coming back soon, and Bilbo hoped no one would notice that there was actually a lot of branches scattered near the woods close by. They decided there would be more time for kissing later and went on to gather the firewood.

That night they slept next to each other and maybe even held hands and traded kisses when everyone else was asleep. And in the morning, Bilbo was very happy to wake up with Thorin's lips on his.


End file.
